1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept herein relates to a data storage device, and more particularly, to a solid state drive which can correct data errors and a method of controlling data errors thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a paradigm of a computer environment is being converted into a ubiquitous computing environment in which a computer system can be used anytime and anywhere. Thus, a use of a portable electronic device such as a cellular phone, a PMP (portable media player), a digital camera or a notebook computer highly increases. A portable electronic device uses a data storage device using a memory device instead of a hard disk drive.
A solid state drive (SSD) is a data storage device using a memory device. The SSD is a data storage device is a storage medium that is a memory device. The SSD may be used like a hard disk drive using a host interface such as PATA (Parallel Advanced Technology Attachment) or SATA (Serial Advanced Technology Attachment) used in an existing data storage device. The SSD has advantages of having no mechanical driving portion, stability, durability, high speed of accessing information and low power consumption.
The SSD can be divided according to a type of storage media. For example, the SSD can be divided into a SSD using a volatile memory device as a storage medium and a SSD using a nonvolatile memory device as a storage medium. The SSD using a volatile memory device as a storage medium uses a high speed volatile memory device (for example, SDRAM (Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory)) as a storage medium. The SSD using a volatile memory device as a storage medium has a high speed data access speed. Thus, the SSD using a volatile memory device as a storage medium is mainly used to increase an application speed. The SSD using a volatile memory device as a storage medium may include an internal battery and a back up disk system to maintain data for a predetermined time.
The SSD using a nonvolatile memory device as a storage medium uses a higher-capacity nonvolatile memory device (for example, a flash memory device) as a storage medium. The SSD using a nonvolatile memory device as a storage medium can easily increase a storage capacity. Thus, the SSD using a nonvolatile memory device is used as a storage medium instead of a hard disk drive (HDD).